1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to cosmetic compositions containing a polyethoxylated vitamin E. More particularly, it relates to cosmetic compositions containing a polyethoxylated vitamin E prepared by reacting vitamin E with ethylene oxide, which show a protective effect on cell membrane, a moisture retention ability and high safety.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vitamin E is the generic name of a mixture of lipid soluble phenols, tocopherols and tocotrienols possessing general structural features: an aromatic chromanol head and a 16-carbon hydrocarbon tail. The number of methyl substituents in the chromanol nucleus gives rise to .alpha., .beta., .gamma., .delta. isomers, whereas the saturation of the hydrocarbon chain differentiates tocopherols with a saturated chain from tocotrienols with an unsaturated chain as forms of vitamin E. Tocopherols may be used for the purpose of blood capillary expansion, blood circulation promotion and skin moisturization as well as for preventing skin aging and alleviating frostbite. Further, it may effectively prevent the pigment deposition in the skin [See. Seok Man KIM, "Cosmetics Chemistry" published by Namsan Dang, p 70 (1976)]. When tocopherol is added to cosmetics, it moists the skin, provides the skin with elasticity, maitains the integrity of the skin and keeps the skin looking their best.
Tocopherols including tocopheryl acetate, tocopheryl succinate, tocopheryl nicotinate and the like have been used in cosmetic compositions. The cosmetic compositions containing tocopherols have been known to smooth the skin and protect the skin from the sun-light and aging.
However, although having these excellent properties, tocopherols are limited in their uses in cosmetic compositions because they are sensitive to oxidations by air and ultra vilolet ray [See. Maison G. deNavarre, "The Chemistry and Manufacture of Cosmetics", Continental Press, Vol. 2, 1962 p340-341]. Moreover, tocopherols used in the cosmetic compositions never sufficiently and stably exhibit their excellent properties.
Besides, the skin cell continually generates various free oxygen radicals, most of which are scavenged through protection mechanisms in the living body. But, a part of them attack unsaturated fatty acids in the biomembranes to form lipid superoxides. As a man age, the more lipid superoxides are formed and thus the aging is promoted. Among free oxygen radicals, particularly singlet oxygen has been found that it directly induces cell damages [See. R. M. Tyrrell, Photochem. Photobiol.) 49(4), 407-412, 1989]. Therefore, there has been a need for functional cosmetic compositions, which can provide a protection against harmful oxygen species.